ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 57
'Chapter 57 '''in the Ouran High School Host Club manga series. Chapter Summary The sophomore field trip is over and the Host Club reopens with a Turkish cosplay. The club's usual charms are in full swing. The girls are glad that Tamaki has recovered from his "stomachache," and the twins, who decided to keep their "brotherly love" act after all, play up the romanticism of Hikaru's new hair color. Nekozawa offers to tell the girls' fortunes using Turkish coffee, but there are no takers. It turns out that Tamaki invited Nekozawa to the club for his expertise, but Honey wonders if Nekozawa can really be called a "specialist." He also wanted the Dance Club to perform, but they were busy. Haruhi notes that Tamaki has been more involved in the technical aspects of the Host Club since deciding to train in the Suoh's hospitality branch. Tamaki asks Kyoya if they can look over the register and discuss the tableware later, but Kyoya reminds him of his meeting at the Suoh hotel at six, so Tamaki asks to take the papers home instead. Momoka asks if Haruhi has seen the doctor for her cold-like symptoms, and Haruhi says that the doctor told her it was nothing. Since she has no appetite, she worries how long the expensive cakes will last. Kimiko and the others hurry to preserve the treats inside Tupperware. Tamaki checks her temperature by leaning his forehead against hers, causing her heart to pound, and she fumbles to escape him. The seniors notice the strange dynamics and wonder if it's love. Kyoya confirms it, pointing out Hikaru's jealousy as proof. Kaoru pulls out a stopwatch, and Hikaru braces himself for one minute, then two. After three minutes, Kaoru declares his twin a man and drops a coin in a tanuki-shaped piggy bank. Honey is intrigued, and Kaoru explains their new challenge: the "if Hikaru can hold his temper for three minutes, put 100 yen in the bank!" game. If he saves 100,000 yen, they'll take Haruhi out for fancy tuna. Kyoya points out that at a rate of 100 yen, Hikaru will have to do this 1,000 times, but Kaoru explains, with Hikaru in obvious earshot, that Hikaru needs the practice because he's a brat and if he were to confess now, Haruhi would definitely reject him. Hikaru snaps at his twin, so Kaoru adds a reading assignment to the training regimen, banishing Hikaru to a corner with a book. Honey is impressed by Kaoru's tough love. They discuss the problem of Haruhi and Tamaki's growing feelings. Kyoya says that Haruhi is not as dense as Tamaki and will eventually realize that what she's experiencing is not a cold. Nekozawa asks Haruhi if she is troubled; when he read her fortune, the coffee left a heart shape at the bottom of the cup. Kaoru shines a flashlight on Nekozawa until he runs away. Kaoru tells Honey that although he's Hikaru's ally, he won't ignore Haruhi's final decisions - which is why he will thwart any outside efforts to make Haruhi conscious of Tamaki! He points a finger at Kyouya and tells him that even though he's Tamaki's ally, he can't interfere with the natural development of things. Kyoya says that Kaoru's own interference is greatly unnatural but drops the subject, claiming he has more important investigations to carry out. Kaoru wonders what he means, but interrupts to praise Hikaru for finishing his book like a good boy. Haruhi walks home in a dreary state, mulling over the strange feeling of rejection she's had since Tamaki last kissed her forehead. Mei calls to her from the front of the apartment complex and tells Haruhi to cook omerice. Meanwhile, Tamaki arrives at the Roi Grand Hotel. A woman named Kosaka meets him. She is to be his guide, as designated by the Suoh president, and escorts him upstairs. Over omerice, Mei listens in disbelief to Haruhi describe her symptoms. Haruhi says that it's probably a sign she should stay away from Tamaki. Mei begins to correct her, but her cellphone rings. She yells into the line that she's busy, but slows down to listen to the conversation, then promises, "I won't tell her," and hangs up. Mei admits that it was Kaoru and, with a sigh, says she better leave. Before she reaches the door, she pulls something out of her bag and slams it on the floor near Haruhi's feet; it's a Girls Lip magazine. Mei tells Haruhi to take care of her "forgotten" item and exits, pleased with herself for finding a loophole in her promise to Kaoru. In her kitchen, Haruhi studies the girly gibberish and pauses at a "Heart Diagnosis" quiz. She meets the twins at school, clad in a facemask having caught a real cold by reading on the kitchen floor until midnight. Kaoru elbows his brother. Hikaru falters, then catches on and asks Haruhi if she's okay but ends up going overboard in his concern. Tamaki greets them and Haruhi goes red, remembering the quiz she read. ''1. Your chest hurts when you think about this person. Haruhi retreats, telling herself it's her heart that hurts, not her chest. Tamaki offers to take her to the doctor and she reapproaches. She asks how his meeting went and he tells her the presentations were exciting, which makes her smile. 2. When this person is happy, you are happy. Tamaki continues excitedly, but Haruhi declares that she has to go to the infirmary. The twins frown as she runs away. 3. When he smiles, you feel like crying. She rushes past a hoard of students and hears Tamaki call out to her. 4. You distinguish his voice better than other people's. 5. You think this person is respectable. 6. You want to become this person's strength. "It can't be!" Haruhi thinks to herself. If you scored more than 80 points, it's official! You love-love him! Haruhi continues her mad dash, noticing that she's suddenly surrounded by flowers and hearts. Tamaki asks Kyoya if he should wear his teddy bear costume to make Haruhi less afraid of going to the hospital to which Kyoya says it's a great idea. Hikaru trembles with rage and Kaoru sets the stopwatch to three hours. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters